Guilmon, Keeper of Precepts
by Vriell the Black Knight
Summary: Something strange is happening with Guilmon, not to mention that there is a new addition to the tamers.What will happen when Guilmon finds his true purpose in life. mostly Rukato, some Henjuri, and RenaGuil, of course.
1. Renamon's Fated Day

/\ Guilmon, Keeper of Precepts. /\

A/N: Okay, so I'm takin a small break from the whole Hawaii thing and am doing a more serious story. This one involves Guilmon, The Keeper of the Precepts. I'm at least hoping this one turns out more serious than the other one, and I really had this on my mind for a while. Rika's school is located right next to the park.

Chapter 1: Renamon's fated day….

Another good day in Shinjuku park where all the neighborhood kids ran around screaming words they would not remember in the next two minutes. You could just see the joy in their little faces. They aren't aware of the trials they will have to face when they grow older. They do not think about how they look. All they have to do is be themselves. Nobody will judge them for they are mere children. If only the world could be like that to everyone. Once you start to grow older, you must change yourself to ways that others think you should be. Nobody is their true self anymore. Some people think that there are certain rules as to being a 'man' and a 'woman'. Why do people have to change? Because you have to be like everybody else in order to be accepted into the modern world. You must like a certain type of music, you must look a certain way, you must speak a certain way, dress a certain way, eat a certain amount of food, be involved in this and that. It's almost idiotic, especially starting at it from the outside. Imagine, the horrors of life because you could never truly be yourself. Many tears never shed, many beautiful songs never heard, many friends torn apart, and all of this chaos just so you can be accepted by both the regular population and the opposite sex. It truly is sad watching all of those 'women' in her school pretend to be friends with each other. The flick of the wrist, the stance, the sway of the hips with every step. These were all beautiful people inside, but all that was good was taken by society and regurgitated into the mindless drones that they were now. Why must they always poke fun at Rika. She could see that in those other girls' eyes, they didn't want to do this. To an average 'women' these days, reputation seems to be their life. If that reputation is or becomes faulty, society looks down upon them and laughs as they attempt to take their lives because of it. It is truly awful, but Rika always puts up with it, and gets the victory in the end. She seemed to have the ordeal stated above placed upon her because her mother is a model. Most of the girls expect her to be like them, one of the mindless drones that needs to read a magazine or watch a new show in order to get on with their lives. The importance of how healthy your hair looks, the appliance of makeup, and dreaming about men. Oh yes, men seemed to be one of the biggest subjects of which the girls speak of. They always try to put Rika down because she is not what society considers, 'attractive' but she has two men after her. More than these other people that always dream of men as exotic beings of a totally different species. Ah but Rika had two men after her, one was Ryo Akiyama and the other was….

"Hey Renamon, what're you doing here?" Takato had decided to show up now of all times. He had came to give Rika her D-Ark ,that she had dropped, once she got out of school. He had noticed that Renamon was perched on the tree he was leaning against. Some people would have backed away slowly and jetted, but not Takato. He knew Renamon never meant harm to other human beings, especially not to one of her best friends.

"Why are you here?" Renamon was starting to feel uneasy at the fact that Takato had found her so easily and at the fact that he was currently climbing up the tree to where Renamon was currently sitting. He reached for the last branch and pulled himself onto it. He sat down and inched his way closer to Renamon. This was truly starting to get her uneasy, she didn't know if the added weight would brake the branch or if Rika would notice them sitting in the tree right outside of the window her seat was located by.

"Oh, I'm here 'cause I wanted to give Rika her D-Ark back. She dropped it when I walked her home yesterday."

"Oh, thank you. I'll be sure to return it to her once her school day is over."

"Thanks, wait, are you asking me to leave?"

"I just thought that you wanted to drop…never mind."

"It was just a joke."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can see Guilmon and Terriermon later. Henry said that he'd drop by and let all you guys hang out. It's been a while since all of you have been together anyways."

"Thank you,"

"No prob," Takato finished his job and took one last look before he jumped off the tree. Sometimes, that boy was truly a wonder. Renamon could easily see why Rika liked him so much. If only she knew that he had a crush on her. Yeah, Takato was the kind of boy that Renamon felt Rika should be with. He had done a large amount to help Rika trust herself. He opened her up to the world, not to mention her. Yes, once Rika had seen the way Takato acted towards Guilmon, she used it as an example of how she should be. Rika was a good person now, but was still picked on for her attitude. This again was a sad thought, but school was almost over. Just Three…Two….One….Brrrrring.

"Oh god finally," Rika had gotten up from her seat and pushed past the many people exiting the school. Rika had a more important reason to be rushing at this moment. She had lost her D-Ark while walking home with goggle head and wanted to find it before any curious people decided to take it as their own.

"Damn, I'm never really careless like that. I mean, why did I leave so quickly anyway."

"I believe you wished to leave because you were becoming too annoyed at the fact that you were blushing. Am I correct or no?" Just count on Renamon to pop up and scare the living hell out of you when you least expected it.

"Well, I couldn't ruin my image now could I?"

"Of course not," Renamon started to smirk," you wouldn't want Takato to think you've changed into a kind hearted girl now would you."

"Just let me go look for my D-Ark, it should be on the way home and---"

"Do you mean this D-Ark, by any chance?" In Renamon's hand, was indeed the D-Ark that Rika had lost.

"How did you get this?"

"Takato dropped it off a little moment ago. When you were in school."

"So I guess I don't have to spend the day looking for this after all. Oh well, I'm free for the day, so what do you want to do?"

Wow, this was a weird situation. Renamon usually toured around the city and park, thinking about herself and the way people act. Mainly she would usually try to find out what's up with Guilmon. He seems to have been acting strangely ever since he came back to the Digital World. He didn't arrive on the grassy plain with all the other digimon. They actually found him several days later, and he was in his rookie form as opposed to all the others being in their In-Training forms. It was a funny experience. He played father to most of the digimon, but he was more protective, and he thought about many things that a digimon like him wouldn't usually think about. Once they all came to the Real World, Guilmon was back to his normal, bread scarfing, self. She truly loved to see this Guilmon enjoying himself, as opposed to him being depressed in the Digital World. Culumon always cheered him up though, even when it seemed impossible, not to mention Terriermon's comments. Renamon wished that she could have been of more help, but she could only sit with him and hopefully comfort him with her presence. He was always calmed by her voice, and she had sang more than a couple lullabies that quickly put him to sleep. She didn't need to do that anymore, and just resorted to singing them to herself. Well, Takato had invited her to go and see the other digimon, so might as well go to the park.

"Why don't we just head to park with the rest of the tamers?" Renamon simply responded.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea, I need to thank goggle head anyway."

"I knew it would be a good choice."

On this note, Rika and Renamon both walked off to the park, where the tamers would no doubt be waiting to see them. Rika brushed past a boy, around her age wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. He was much darker than any other people around the neighborhood so she guessed it was an American tourist. He had an "I'm sorry" look before he proceeded walking towards the park. Something seemed to be bothering him.

Let us go into this mysterious boy's past, at least for that day…..

Edel woke up from his sleep (couldn't think of a better name for this guy, sorry.) It was going to be a strange day for him. He had barely gotten used to living in Japan. He was originally from America, but because of his special musical talents, a friend of his hooked him up with a deal to make 500 American dollars a gig! Edel couldn't refuse, playing the piano was one of the few things he loved to do, and not to mention he could make a good amount of money to save for an apartment or college when he grew up. Meanwhile though, he stayed at an apartment room that his friend owned. (Edel's friend actually lived in Japan and owned a house. He made so much money from conducting the county orchestra, that he owned an apartment room just in case some of his friends wanted to stay.) Next to him lie his digimon, a BlackRenamon. As opposed to the original Renamon, this one was of course black with white fur. It had Neon Green gloves with a strange looking symbol on it ( the symbol is /\ if you wanted to know. Meaning will be revealed later.) Her eyes were also a haunting neon green. The light glow from her orbs nearly entrance Edel every time he stares into them. Her class wasn't specified either. BlackRenamon had revealed most of herself to him orally, and she seemed to have a fixation to music. She would always sit beside Edel whenever he played the piano, admiring the emotion that he put into his playing. His E-Minor lullaby (not sure, but I think Pan's Labyrinth lullaby and Victor's piano solo are in E-Minor) known as "Receding into the darkness" was the most beautiful and passion filled song that she ever heard, but he said that it is a song he would probably never complete. It was very clear why. His emotions and experiences change the way the song goes, therefore, it would count more as an improvision rather than a song.

However, back to why Edel had woken up. It was very early in the morning, around 4:00 in the morning. A mysterious dream had awoken him. This dream included Edel being in immense pain, a black aura surrounding him, then he was completely covered, and that's where it usually ends.

"Edel, are you alright?" Renamon asked from next to him. He had been having strange dreams lately, and could always be found shaking, and saying the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. BlackRenamon had decided to sleep inside and monitor him one night, during this, she found that he was much more comfortable with her presence in the room. This was why she was sleeping in the same bed, it was king size anyway.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had that dream again, after so long."

"Have you progressed, or does it still end suddenly?"

"I still haven't seen the end." Edel arose from his sleeping position and contorted his body to a sitting position," I think we should get some more sleep though."

As Edel drifted to sleep, BlackRenamon felt the presence of another digimon. The truth was that she had sensed it since she arrived in Japan, but hadn't explored it for fear of Edel having one of his nightmares and waking up to find her gone. However, the digimon seemed close, so it would be alright if she just checked it out, wouldn't it? She waited a few minutes before getting off the bed and disappeared into the night.

BlackRenamon jumped from building to building, noticing how beautiful the dawn looked. She put her nose in the air and sniffed it, trying to catch the digimon's scent. It was close, very close, but she couldn't tell whe---

"(Yawn) Hey Renamon, what are you doing so early, and why are you wearing black?"

"Uh, I decided to watch the dawn in my new fashion." Yes it was a weird thing to say but, it kept the digimon from most likely attacking her.

"Oh, so, are you trying to load my data again?" Guilmon knew very clearly that this wasn't the Renamon he knew, but she didn't seem to mean any harm. He was mostly trying to cover his own ass for not noticing sooner. A Renamon's scent is a very familiar one, and usually Black forms of digimon have a 'dark' scent to them. However, this didn't have any, and smelled exactly the same as the normal Renamon.

"No, I just came here on my usual path." This was BlackRenamon's usual path whenever she wandered aimlessly throughout the streets whenever Edel went to school.

"Oh, well. Nice to see you again though."

"Yes, very nice to see you too." BlackRenamon started off as she thought to herself. Could this saurian possibly be the strange digimon she had sensed? This little innocent, childlike dino was the most powerful of them all. He had the smell of a holy knight, yet he was a virus type. "This is one special digimon, I need to see what he does." BlackRenamon retreated to the depths of the park, she could smell the scent of the holy knight, plus some peanut butter and bread. The latter two would just have to remain anomalies for now.

Edel awoke, again, from a more peaceful slumber. He found that BlackRenamon had left, most likely to clear her thoughts as she used to do when he was asleep. He had no time to wonder about her whereabouts for now though, it was time for him to go to school.

"Shit! I'm going to be late….again."

So the school day dragged on. The usual curriculum continued until the last bell finally rang, and everyone stormed out. He noticed that one of the girls that went to his school, Rika, seemed to be very happy. This really seemed awkward since she always seemed like she was trying to be the tough girl. Very rarely did she ever smile, why he cared, no one will know. He felt that he had a connection with her for some reason. Maybe the dreams, maybe it was her presence, maybe he just liked her….Nah. Edel only had enough room for one person in his heart. He shouldn't even be noticing her since they went to different ends of the school. However, he did hear something about a certain "goggle head and his Guilmon". Wondering if this Guilmon was a digimon, he decided to follow her. This is when he saw her Renamon. It was the same one he saw on T.V. in America, he didn't know that Rika was her tamer. So thusly, he ran into the park and brushed Rika's shoulder. He decided that it would be a good time to just head into the park and stay near.

Back to present time…..

"Wasn't that boy from your school?" Renamon had a feeling that she had seen him before.

"I think so, but that's not important. I just want to relax in the park with the rest of the gang."

"Riiight, the rest of the gang eh." Rika blushed slightly. However, Takato made his way over to greet them, and the slight blush turned full blast. Rika was actually sweating.

"I knew you would come," Takato gave a slight wink to Renamon as he said this.

"I only came to thank you for giving me my D-Ark back." Hey, she isn't that cold hearted, she would have thanked him.

"But you're here now and that's all that matters, so come."

"You're acting weird again Gogglehead."

"Oh," Takato started to blush," I just get carried away sometimes."

Renamon started towards the park with the other two. She noticed that Terriermon and Culumon were playing. Kazu and Kenta were having a digimon card match, Juri was handing Henry some fish, and Guilmon was nowhere in sight.

"Takato," Renamon really needed to know," Where's Guilmon."

"Huh? Oh him, he just ran off into the park, hope he doesn't get caught."

"Excuse me, but I must be off." Renamon then disappeared into the trees, to look for Guilmon.

The two tamers just watched in amazement.

"Well, I guess she has nothing better to do."

Renamon was currently looking through the various amount of trees, hoping not spot his carmine hide from the safety of the high altitude. His scent was somewhat strong, and she could sense his presence somehow. She always guessed that it was just some strange thing that only he possessed. He was created by his tamer's imagination after all. She leapt two more trees before she heard a familiar voice….

"Awww, aren't you a cute little saurian…."

It was her own. There was another Renamon in this place. It was impossible….improbable. She looked around the corner to see a BlackRenamon scratching behind Guilmon's ears, his leg violently shook up and down. Well, at least it wasn't trying to harm him. Renamon decided to hopefully befriend the new digimon/ have her get her paws off Guilmon.

"Hello there." Renamon jumped down from the tree she was perched and proceeded towards the other two digimon. She maintained her strut and shifted her tail side to side, it was more of a warning sign among Renamons. The funny thing would be that she didn't even notice that she was doing it.

"Hey Renamon," Guilmon waved happily towards the digimon he had spent so much time with," Why are you waving your tail like that?"

"It's nice to meet you." BlackRenamon was staring at Renamon with focused eyes, while still scratching Guilmon's ears. She was preparing for an attack from the other Renamon _Damn, if I knew this little digimon had a Renamon for a girlfriend I wouldn't have stayed here._ The unexpected thing that Renamon did was come to Guilmon and start scratching the bottom if his neck. Guilmon was practically foaming at the mouth and BlackRenamon sweat dropped as to not knowing what to do now.

"BlackRenamon, there you are." Edel had chosen the greatest and the worst time to show up.

"Edel! I'm sorry I stayed here so late. I really had to just get some fresh air."

"No worries. At least you didn't get caught, by another human anyway. What are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

Well, this is great and all, but I think…wait. You're that kid that I ran brushed past me this when I came in?"

"Uh, I think so."

"HEY!!!!" Takato appeared from behind Rika, panting heavily. He took one look at the scene and immediately asked the question "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"Perrrrrrfect." Takato obviously sweat dropped at the answer.

Rika became slightly annoyed at the goggle head's interruption but spoke once again.

"So you're a tamer huh. Why don't you come and join us, we always have room for more people in our society. You're also free to join the fan club, but Ryo pretty much hogs all the attention there. " Now this was a very strange situation. Rika had just given someone an open invitation to become a member of the tamers, and she didn't try to offend him….that much.

"Sure, there's nothing better, wait, my music!"

"You're whaaaa?"

"I play for the West Shinjuku performing arts center (I really don't think there is one) and I have a gig there tomorrow."

"Well, Takato, are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"No I don't think so."

"So we're going to the play."

"It's actually a performance for Harpsichord."

"So we're going to the Harpsithingy performance!"

Rika really didn't like classical music, but she was curios to see as too what this guy did. She knew that people who play classical instruments usually channel their souls into them, and thusly, she should be able to see if this kid means harm or if he is a friend. Renamon and BlackRenamon were currently talking about Edel's performances.

"Does he play well?"

"He plays excellently. You can hear his soul pouring into the notes."

"Wow, I wish Rika would pick up a musical instrument. It would be much more relaxing than the other music she listens to. Well, I can't wait to hear him play, see you tomorrow, I hope."

"Yes, it would be very nice meeting you again."

A/N: So how do you guys like it. Yeah, I really didn't plan the beginning all to well, so this chapter wasn't so grand. Music is going to play a big part in this story, but if you don't know it really isn't necessary to the plot. You just get and extra bit of entertainment if you do. So

Rukato Forever J

Thank you for visiting the realm of the Black Knight. /\


	2. Do I Really Love Him?

A/N: Alright, I decided to continue this, since I got some ideas for this. So this next one is going to have a little more action in it, and for those of you who don't know the song that I'm putting here, just imagine a really aggressive classical piece. And on with the story.

Do I Love Him?...

It was already the next day. Renamon and BlackRenamon had gotten well acquainted, and so had Edel with the rest of the gang. It had been an eventful day. Renamon had spoken to Edel about his talents as a musician. It wasn't very often that you met a kid his age (14) that played for the county orchestra. The conversation had gone somewhat like this….

Renamon: "So you really play for the orchestra?"

Edel: "Yeah, it's kinda my day job."

Renamon: "Ahh. I wish that Rika could pick up a musical instrument. It would be nice and relaxing, compared to the music that she listens to."

Edel: "You sure about that. I mean, sometimes people get annoyed once they hear instruments for long periods of time."

Renamon: "I would enjoy hearing Rika play, anytime of the day. No matter how badly she played."

Rika: "I heard that!"

Edel: "Well, I guess you must really love classical music eh. For some reason, Renamons like that type of music."

Renamon: "It's very calming to the soul. Music these days seems to try and stir up emotions of being unbeatable. Of being the best or the toughest. I'm guessing that people like this because they really need to feel that way. Some people want to think they're tough, because if you don't in today's society, you will be knocked down and kicked."

Edel: "I'm guessing so."

Renamon: "So, what do you play?"

Edel: "The usual, Piano. Not the best at reading music, but I can fabricate some nice melodies."

Renamon: "I'm glad to hear that. I always wanted to hear someone play the piano for me. It would be the most beautiful thing, to hear those beautiful notes played for me."

Edel: "Well, just come to the concert tomorrow. I'm gonna be playing Harpsichord, but I can probably play the piano in that back afterwards."

Renamon: "You would do that for me?"

Edel: "I do it for BlackRenamon all the time. Everyone else can come too."

Renamon: "Thank you."

Edel: "Hey, no prob."

Renamon: "That reminds me, what song are you playing tomorrow?"

Edel: "Concerto in D minor for One Harpsichord, Allegro. It's by Bach, you might not have heard it."

Renamon: "Hmm, I'll keep it in mind."

With that Renamon proceeded home with Rika. Takato and Henry also talked to Edel some…..

Takato: "Hey Edel, how did you get BlackRenamon?"

Edel: "Well, in America, the digimon show was very popular. I tried to find a website dedicated to it, but when I typed in the keyword, A bright light flashed, and I the computer just blanked out. When I disconnected my iPod, I found out that it had turned into a digivice. Next thing I know, a digimon attacks my house and BlackRenamon appears in all her glory. Once she had defeated the digimon, she came to me and called me….tamer. My digivice flashed, and that's when she became my digimon I guess. After I saw you guys on T.V. I bought some cards, that's really helped with all the random digimon that show up."

Henry: "There's still digimon in America?"

Edel: "Yup. Our air is thick with pollution so when data erupts from the power cords, the pigments of electricity and thickness of the smog keep the digimon in perfect shape. They are severely weakened though."

Henry: "Well, that's interesting."

Edel: "Yes, very."

Takato: "Wow, I wish that we could have been in America during the D-Reaper incident. We wouldn't have lost our digimon after we defeated it."

Edel: "So anyways, are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow or what?"

Takato: "Yeah, I'm coming. We have nothing better to do anyway."

Henry: "Sure I'll come, could I bring my little sister?"

Terriermon: "Ugh, do we have to bring her?"

Henry: "She's never seen an orchestral performance before."

Takato: "Let's get going, my mom will kill me if I stay any later."

Edel: "See ya tomorrow."

All: "Yeah"

Edel was currently tossing in his bed. He had made his first friends in Japan, and they had digimon. Now he knew that he wouldn't have to hide BlackRenamon from them. This was going to be great, and he was performing for them too! It was truly a great thing. He would have to think of a song to play for Renamon backstage. He thought to himself about it. He then decided that she wanted a nice melodical song, and therefore, he would play a piece known as Zanarkand from one of his favorite videogames. Now that this predicament was settled, he could go to sleep. BlackRenamon was still sleeping by his side, she enjoyed the softness of the bed as compared to the firmness of the floor. Not to mention it was much warmer.

Renamon had gone to visit Guilmon during the still of the night. He still seemed to act very weird for some reason. Maybe his childlike innocence had finally past. Maybe something he saw in the Digital World affected him. That was most likely the cause, she would ask him.

Renamon sneaked into the park, but noticed that Guilmon was not inside his shed. She had to think where Guilmon would be during this time of night if he wasn't sleeping. Unintentionally, she sat down and started to ponder. Ironically, Guilmon chose this time to come back and hopefully go to sleep.

"Renamon, what are you doing here?"

"Ahhh!," Renamon yelped from being pulled from her thoughts," you scared me."

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you doing so late out anyway?"

"I was using the bathroom." Guilmon really didn't want to scare her by telling her that a weird voice called to him.

"Oh, I guess sometimes you just need to go huh," Renamon let out a nervous laugh. The two reasons she was nervous was one, she just wanted to ask him why he's so depressed but noticed that he looked sleepy and two, digimon never needed to use the restroom.

"Yeah, I guess it was just the bre--," Guilmon looked down with teary eyes as he said this. Something was definitely wrong, Guilmon absolutely loved bread.

"Guilmon, what's wrong? I can't bear to see you like this."

"It's just that, I just don't understand anything. I used to think that it was just because I wasn't around very long, but I never had natural instinct at all. My viral instincts do occasionally give me power, but I'm just a kid. I'm worthless to you all, just in the way."

"Guilmon, how could you say something like that? You've always been the one that inspired us through our worst times. I have always admired you for your positive attitude. You may not understand things, but neither do I Guilmon. None of us can know everything there is to know, so we just have to live with what we know."

"Why do people always say that I know to little? They say I do not have the knowledge to comprehend what truly matters."

"Well, do you know how to fight?"

"Not really." Guilmon looked down. _That was definitely not the best way to start off. Wait, friendship, he knows that._

"Are you Takato's friend?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you Terriermon's friend."

"Yup."

"Are you Impmon's friend?"

"He helped us save Juri."

"Are you my friend?"

"Uhhh….Ahhh…"

Renamon was hurt. How could he not think of her as his friend. She was standing here now wasn't she, she was his-- no. If Guilmon didn't think she was a friend it was her fault and her fault alone. But she had to ask…

"You….You don't think of me as a friend?" She was definitely hurt. Guilmon sort of backlashed and nearly felll on his back.

"No, it's just that, it's more. It feels strange when I'm with you. I'm just….calmer."

Renamon opened her mouth and closed it. She eagerly waited for words to come, but none were coming.

"Renamon? Are you okay. You keep looking at me with that stare."

Renamon was trying to say something, but only came up with a, "What do you mean?"

Guilmon answered thoughtfully," Well, you were always there when I couldn't go to sleep in the digital world. Protecting you also felt more important than when it did before. I feel like I do with Takato."

"So, you think I'm more than your friend?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Guilmon, we're digimon, you can't possibly think of me like that. I'd really hate to crush your dreams, but we will never be more than friends, I'm sorry." _Wait, I did not just say that. I meant that I didn't want to rush into any---IDIOT! He wasn't flirting with you, he just thought you were a better friend. No, now she lost a friend._

"Renamon, but you're nicer to me than the others. I don't want you to make fun of me too." Guilmon quietly sobbed. Renamon truly felt sorry, he was so depressed in the Digital World, and now he thinks that I'm going to poke fun at him because that is what the others do.

"Sorry Guilmon, I thought you meant something else. I'm sorry, I am truly honored at the fact you think of me as a better friend than the others. I mean, it's not every day you befriend a one-of-a-kind."

"The other girl digimon in the Digital World said that too. Why did they say things like that? I didn't even know them."

"They had different meanings when they said that. My dear Guilmon, you're just too young too underst---"

"DON'T! I'm not too young to understand anything. If something involves me I have the right to know, even if it isn't pleasant. Just, please Renamon, don't talk down to me. I'm a digimon too. I'm not inferior like the others want to believe, right.

Renamon found it somewhat comical at the fact that he was asking her if he was truly equal to all digimon, when he told gave her reasons that he was. _Actually, you're better than most, you don't like to fight. Most of them. _

"I didn't mean to do that, sorry if I offended you."

"It's just that you treat me better than a lot of the other digimon, I really want you to treat me equally. I always admired you for your knowledge and superior fighting skills, but just, well, you get what I mean."

"Yes, I see your meaning very clearly."

"So, why did you come here?"

"To see if you needed some help going to sleep," _More like making sure you didn't commit suicide._

"Oh, well, would you sing me that song one more time? It always made me go to sleep."

"Of course," She nestled beside him, forgetting that she was at the rookie stage instead of the in-training. It didn't seem to bother him though. As she started to sing the song she had come to know so well, Guilmon rested his head on her shoulder. She thought it was, was, 'cute' that he did that. In the digital world, as Raremon, she had rested on his head. It was just the perfect shape for her to rest, and helped her keep her perfect balance. Guilmon closed his eyes, and she could hear the guttural sounds of soft snoring. She kept singing her song, the one that she sang to him every night in the Digital World. As she neared the end of her song, Guilmon shifted to lay his head on her lap. Renamon just did as he had done, and scratched behind his ears soothingly. He looked much nicer when he was asleep, it was like the old Guilmon came back for those eight hours.

//////The Next Day\\\

No one had truly noticed that a thick mist hung in the air during the dawn of morning. Some people thought it only to be moisture from the air. Others thought of it as a sign that there would probably be rain today. Unaware to all these people, a Flamedramon walked out of the mist with a very disheveled look. She was definitely here for a reason, one that didn't involve collecting data. She was calm, though her armor would have probably told nearby digimon the exact opposite message. The flames imprinted on the egg shaped plates of armor that were located on her legs, wrists, torso, and head emphasized the fact that she was a fire digimon. The long snout and lizard like, blue skin and features would most likely prove her dragon type. However, there was more to this digimon than most ordinary people would think. She was an armor digimon. This proved that she was a member of the Armored Warriors clan. They were one of the few forces that remained between dimensions along with the Sovereigns, Royal Knights, Digidestined, and the extinct clan of Black Knights. She, along with WarGreymon, were well known among the Digital World, but she didn't like to call attention to herself. Now Flamedramon was sent on a suicide mission to retrieve a Renamon that was able to Digivolve into one of the rare Shaman Type digimon. That was his alibi, the truth was to extract the Renamon in order to let a certain 'project' of theirs to continue. She really didn't like this job, and she didn't know how she was going to get the Renamon to surrender, especially if this project of theirs seemed to be very special. What might have made her more doubtful was the fact that this was Zaqhuiomon's plan. It was her first time to the real world though, and it looked beautiful. she was relieved at the thought of not having to fight to live anymore. Just, how to not get noticed. The first thought that popped into Flamedramon's head was to sneak through the trees. Sje wasn't very fond of climbing and jumping high trees though, so she figured that he should just be careful and walk away from paths.

Renamon had awakened with a start when she noticed that Guilmon was hugging her tightly. He opened his eyes and only stated, "You were shivering," before going back to sleep. She nustled him and noticed that his embrace was warm and comforting, while outside it looked as if it were freezing. No wonder she had been shivering. Something was getting to her though. She sensed another presence. It was like hers. OH! BlackRenamon!

As Renamon had guessed, BlackRenamon stood there in all her glory, giving a slight chuckle at the position the two digimon were in.

"So, I see you two slept well last night. Are you still going to the concert with your tamers. If you are, I would gladly show you where I stay during this."

"But I thought the humans didn't mind your presence?"

"Of course they don't! But I always like hanging out in a certain part of the concert hall. You can really hear the music blend from up there."

"Oh, I would gladly appreciate it."

"Then get up, we need to leave now before the hall gets filled up."

Renamon answered with a humph, as she gently shook Guilmon awake.

"Guilmon, we need to get up now."

"Do we really need to?" Guilmon was back to his normal self, and it was great.

Renamon smiled, she was going to tease him a little bit," Well, unless you want Impmon to be mad at the fact that you're hugging me, I suggest that you wake up now."

She caught a strange flinch, probably Guilmon imagining getting hit by Impmon's fireball, as he released her and rose to his feet. As he started stretching, Renamon noticed something. She had thought Guilmon was small, probably the size of Agumon due to his normal saurian hunch. However, as he stood fully erect, he was as tall as she was. In fact he was….taller. He looked down at Renamon and spoke.

"Is something wrong, Renamon?" He let out a smile knowing exactly why Renamon seemed to be gawking at him. Guilmon wanted to see her reaction to a trait that she had never seen before.

"Wow," BlackRenamon was the one to speak," You're pretty tall for your appearance."

"This is just for defensive purposes, not that I need them." Guilmon was still standing and looking at Renamon, who seemed to be contemplating something.

"I wonder, you're like a perfect digimon. I mean, you're strong, one-of-a-kind, smart, and tall. What's not to like?"

Renamon seemed to snap back to reality and gave a snicker as she reached her hand out, and punched Guilmon in the gut. O.o

"OOOOOOHHHHH. I felt that." Impmon, Culumon, and BlackRenamon all said at the same time.

"Why…..Renamon?" He fell to the floor. Renamon had actually expected to give him a light knock on his stomach as he tried to exhale, but she got a little carried away. Guilmon looked like he was trying to suppress the gag reflex, and breath at the same time. The fact that he was failing miserably wouldn't help matter either.

"Yeah, now that's _my_ Renamon!"

"Why did you punch Guilmon? is it a new game?" Culumon proceeded to punch Impmon in the stomach but got knocked away.

"Was that really necessary Renamon?" BlackRenamon was still savoring the moment, this would be something she wouldn't soon forget.

Renamon proceeded to Guilmon's side and helped him up. She put his hands up and told him to breathe deeply in and out.

"I'm so sorry Guilmon, I meant it to only be a light tap. I didn't actually mean to hurt you like that."

Guilmon just smiled," I know that you wouldn't do something like that to me on purpose. Just, don't do it again, please." )

Renamon really didn't know how to feel right now. She felt really badly about punching Guilmon in the stomach. This was magnified by the image of Guilmon's arms around her not a moment sooner. Then there was Impmon's statement 'that's _my_ Renamon'. What did he mean by that? Did he think something more of her. Finally, a chance with the only digimon she thought was right for her, after all the things she had done for him.

_I finally get a chance with my first love._

_**Well, are you sure you still want him?**_

_Who are you?_

_**Uh, just call me Evangalion, Eva for short**_

_Okay, Eva, I'm guessing this is from the series?_

_**You guessed correctly.**_

_But to answer the first question, yes, I'm sure I want him._

_**I really don't think you do…**_

_But I've done so much for him in the past, and I saved him during the D-Reaper incident. _

_**Anymore.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You enjoy Guilmon's presence more, no?**_

_But he's more like a little brother that I never had. A romantic relationship would not work out._

_**I'll just leave you to yourself on that one. Just remember what I said.**_

_As you wish, Eva._

Renamon came out of her comatose state, and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Hey foxface, you alright?"

"Renamon, are you ok? And what's wrong with Guilmon?" Takato had shown up to get Guilmon. It was almost time for the concert to start and he really didn't want to miss the concert. When he showed up however, Renamon was in a trance, and Guilmon was clutching his stomach.

BlackRenamon felt it her duty to answer truthfully," Guilmon ate some bad bread, and Renamon felt sorry at the fact that she gave it to him."

"O….K," Takato, apparently perplexed, just proceeded to pick Guilmon up." Here you go boy, let's just go."

"We have to head out now if we want to reach the concert in time."

"Then let's leave right now."

"Ok then, Let's mosey!"

"What!?"

"Let's just go."

////With the Flamedramon\\

She was currently hiding in a tree, watching the group of digimon. There were two digimon she had never seen before, two Renamon, and an Impmon. A strange string of events led to one of the digimon she had never seen before getting socked in the gut, and the yellow Renamon immediately apologized.

_Ugh, I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots. There are two Renamon though, and I have to know which one they want._

So with that, she darted through the trees and watched the crowd of digimon and the single tamer. They were headed deep into the city, apparently to watch a 'concert' as they called it. Flamedramon just walked as easily as she could, trying to act as if she were just another digimon on the street. She got a few looks, but otherwise, she was doing great. After five more minutes of walking, she came upon a large structure, it looked like a concert hall. Why? Flamedramon didn't have long to think, since the red digimon stated "Is this where Edel is going to play the Harpsithingy?"

_So they are coming here to watch someone. I'm also very curios as to what this Harpsithingy is._

Flamedramon, as well as all the other digimon, stepped inside the concert hall and hastened to get inside. It was almost time for the concert to start, and BlackRenamon really didn't want to miss this, so practically ran to the balcony. Takato just met up with the other tamers in the front row.

"Wow Takato, what took you so long?"

"Oh, the digimon were just having trouble. Guilmon ate some bad bread that Renamon gave him."

"Well, I wouldn't blame her for trying to poison him. She did say that he gets on her nerves sometimes."

"When did she say that!?"

"Oh, never. I just thought I'd put that one out in the open."

Rika earned large amounts of strange looks from the fellow tamers. Takato just ignored the comment and watched as the orchestra came onto the stage. Edel took his respective spot on the Harpsichord. The conductor was currently having trouble concentrating on his music, since there were several digimon running up the isles and knocking each other down.

"Damnit, Guilmon!" Impmon wasn't so happy that he had been crushed by the pineapple head.

"Sorry!" the red saurian kept running and didn't even turn back. He was running at full speed trying to catch up to the BlackRenamon. Seriously, you would have think that she'd run out of stamina by now.

"Not even Renamon is that fast!" Guilmon thought orally.

"Hey!"

"Well, I deflected all of your attacks when you tried to fight me."

"That was….Oh shit, a wall!"

The huge crowd had found out too late. They had been chasing BlackRenamon so long, that they started just following Guilmon who was at the front. When Guilmon was caught in conversation with Renamon, he entirely forgot about looking for obstructions, thus why they are in a wall now. Even Flamedramon had crashed into the wall. The tamers all looked to see where the huge crashing noise came from the balcony. They weren't surprised to see that all of their digimon were indeed involved in it. They were, however, surprised to see that a Flamedramon was behind them.

"Guys," Rika whispered to the other tamers," do you see that Flamedramon?"

"Yeah," Henry whispered," Takato, did you see the Flamedramon when you got the digimon?"

"No I didn't see it before." Takato mentally cringed at calling a digimon 'it', but he didn't look like a normal Flamedramon. It had a slimmer waist, and larger hips. At least that's what he noticed from the pretzel-like position it was in.

"Let's go check it out."

The conductor looked like he was going to have a hernia. He was currently thinking _What are digimon doing in my concert hall, and why are all the kids in the front row getting up and leaving? They just can't respect classical music._

As the conductor lifted his wand in the air, the orchestra got ready. The violinists had their bows and fingers positioned on their violins. The cello players had their fingers positioned accordingly for the first note of the piece. Edel, fingers itching, had his hands on the keyboard. The conductor was about to lower his baton, but someone cried out..

"OH MY GOD, ARE THOSE DIGIMON?!"

The whole crowd went in an uproar, of cheers that is. Everyone applauded at the sight of the digimon and someone decided to say "Renamon I love you!" Renamon blushed slightly and was caught by Guilmon. He crept up to her, and told her something that made her blush. The rest of the digimon, and tamers, stood dumbstruck.

"What did he say?" Renamon did not answer Impmon's question and just looked down, blushing even more furiously now. Thankfully for Renamon, Rika questioned the Flamedramon.

"Why are you here?"

"My goal is to find Renamon. At least that is what I believe my goal is."

"Well," Guilmon, Impmon, and BlackRenamon stood in front of her," You're not taking her."

"Relax, I don't want to fight, and who are you?" She pointed at Guilmon.

"Huh, me?" Guilmon pointed to himself. Once he got a reassuring nod from the Flamedramon he answered," I'm Guilmon."

"Guilmon, I don't believe I've heard of you before."

"That's because my tamer created me silly."

"What he means to say," Renamon wanted to step in. She felt like giving a better explanation for the way Takato created Guilmon, "His tamer, Takato, drew him on a sheet of paper. He scanned the drawings and stats into the digivice and a digignome granted his wish."

"Ahh," The Flamedramon spoke," So then this is the mysterious project that he spoke of."

"What mysterious project?"

"Zaqhuimon, the one who sent me, told me of a project that needed to be completed. I needed to capture a Renamon in order to lure the project in."

"Zaqhuimon sent you. That's probably why you were sent to capture me." Renamon felt somewhat awry at the fact that she was talking about Flamedramon kidnapping her as if it were in the past, but there are more important matters at hand, Guilmon.

_**Did I not tell you that you had feelings for him?**_

_I do not have feelings for him. He is just my friend, and I want to protect him._

_**Protect him eh. After what he told you, I don't think you just want to protect him.**_

_Well, he uh. It's just that uh…_

_**Loss of words eh, I'll just leave you here.**_

A/N: Okay, this was a very long chapter, (for me at least) and I am sorry to those of you who want a RenaGuil fic. Yes, this is going to be a RenaGuil fic, but most likely only hints until the story gets deeper. Don't ask why I made Flamedramon a girl, it'll be revealed later. Oh, and WarGreymon and Flamedramon are not going to be a couple. However, if WarGreymon is 'popular' in the digital world, you could probably put two in two together about something that's going to happen. Most likely all of you are just looking at your screen and preparing to write "You're insane" in a review. I'll just leave you with this quote.

_Then live for me in this world. Can you promise me that. X_


	3. Enter, Some Weird Stuff

A/N: Yay, I find some more time to write! I really gotta thank Eric for telling me what was wrong about the fic. I knew something was wrong with last chapter, just didn't know what. Oh well, hopefully this chapter turns out better, I'm trying to pick up some steam (and am really failing so help me out.) Now here's the next chapter….

Enter, Some Weird Stuff….

"Well," Renamon was literally whipped back into consciousness by the Flamedramon," does she always do this?"

Renamon gave the Flamedramon an affixed glance that emitted both shock and rage.

"Sometimes," Renamon immediately turned to the person who made the statement. It was none other than the holder of infinite wisdom, Terriermon.

"Why you little," Renamon clenched her fist as she readied her leaping stance. Luckily for the hybrid, Guilmon showed up just in time.

"Heh, heh. It's not a good idea," he reassured, moving his paws in a defensive manner. Renamon thought the circumstances over. One) she could delete Terriermon, then delete the Flamedramon for bitch-slapping her. Or two) She could listen to what Guilmon said and therefore hopefully make a good impression on the Flamedramon, hopefully forcing her to apologize for the slap, and have another force in the alliance. Of course, Renamon chose the former…..Just kidding, she took the latter (being the thoughtful digimon that she is.) She let out a disheveled grunt but let her guard down, within the blink of an eye she was back to normal, beautiful Renamon.

"Hmmm," Flamedramon was currently admiring the red digimon so called 'Guilmon'. The markings on his chest and head. Definitely the digital hazard symbols. If this digimon had the hazard symbols, then it must be the dedigivolved form of Megidramon! If he was Megidramon, then this Guilmon was the balance. The original gods of the digital world created a being that was said to hold immense power. They preserved it and kept it at an immature stage, in fear that it might one day want complete control over the digital world. Children know what is right and wrong, and usually never think about the more complications and rewards of each one. They told the entity to do what is right, and use his power to ensure that all is in order. Once the digimon sovereign took over, they took the digimon's power and locked the him into a prison that contained the X-Antibodies, to hopefully destroy it completely. If this Guilmon was truly a dedigivolved Megidramon, then once he came to the real world, the X-Antibodies were released into the digital world. It all makes sense. This was Zhuqiaomon's true project. He wanted this digimon so he could destroy it and gain its data. He would then become the strongest of the sovereigns, even over Azulongmon.

"So you are indeed the Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts." Flamedramon didn't actually mean to say it out loud. She wanted to keep it secret just in case some of the other digimon knew about the theory, and thought about destroying him for their own deeds. Shit, she had just turned her goal to hopefully protect Guilmon from danger. Flamedramon looked carefully around, to be rewarded with blank stares by everybody.

"What?"

"She's been playing a little too much Final Fantasy XII." Edel saved Flamedramon from having to explain. It was better to keep it a secret since information can leak out very quickly. Wait, how did he know? Did he have some sort of connection with ancient secrets of the digital world. Maybe. Well his digimon (she assumed it was BlackRenamon since he had assumed a position next to her) isn't a normal BlackRenamon. Usually a BlackRenamon would be a viral version of Renamon, with black fur. This one had neon green eyes and gloves. The color shone brightly in the morning sun, which reminded her of a saying _When light shines upon the darkness, it shimmers and turns into a truly beautiful site._ Finding out mysteries about this digimon should be interesting.

"I really think that we should get to somewhere more private. It's dangerous just hanging out her like this." Henry, finding it his place to make a good suggestion, pointed out.

"You're right," Flamedramon really didn't want any of the ordinary bystanders to know about Guilmon's true self.

_Quickly, to the park_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like the wind."

_It wasn't the wind you human, just go to the park._

"When was the last time the wind called you 'human'?"

"Well, the wind made a good suggestion, we should go to the park."

"Ok then," Takato was about to say it…."Let's mosey!"

"Man don't say it like that, you sound like a f#&ing ass when you do. Say something like, 'move out'."

"Ok then. No need to pop a vain Impmon. Move out!"

"That's better now, ya see."

fast forward to when tamers and digimon arrive at Guilmon's den.

"Guilmon," Renamon was starting to get worried. He was getting that depressed look all over again, and it was killing her from the inside," What's wrong?"

"Nothi…Well…I..I can't tell you." he turned his back to Renamon as he started to sob lightly. Renamon walked up to him and put a relaxing hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your friend," She felt kind of sorry to say this, since she hadn't given Guilmon much heed until after they went back to the digital world.

"I want to protect my friends. That's why…why I can't say anything." He started to sob again, even harder now.

"What do you mean?"

"They told me, that I couldn't tell anyone."

"Is this about the digital world?" She was somewhat glad that she would finally get an answer from him. He had seemed so depressed when she first saw him in the digital world.

"I..When we came back to the digital world, I ended up where I turned into Gallantmon. When I started looking around and calling for you, I heard a voice from the sky call me. It said for me to just give up, you didn't want me."

Renamon was somewhat shocked. She thought he had just ended up somewhere different. He saved the world from the D-Reaper and the first thing he hears is that he isn't wanted.

"I thought it was true too. He told me how everyone always made fun of me, how Takato only used me to save Juri. I didn't believe him, but I was still sad about leaving that I couldn't find anything to say. Then he told me about you. How you never really cared about me, and that you were always wrapped up in yourself. You never talked to me much, and the first time we met was to fight. It said that if you were my real friend, you would have played with me, and talked to me more."

This statement hurt Renamon right on the spot. It was true that she hadn't been much of a good friend to him. After she met him, she mostly envied him and tried to copy the way he attacked. She couldn't accept the fact that an immature child was more powerful than her. Then she was trying to decipher whether she should leave Rika. After that though, she just stayed with Rika. She could have been there, to at least talk to him. Rika would have understood if Renamon had just been hanging around with the other digimon.

"He told me that I didn't have any real friends, and that nobody wants me. 'Zodiark, Keeper of the Precepts, is an unwanted entity. You are him.' That's what he told me. The worst part was that he told me that I needed to be destroyed, and that he was going to be the one to do it. Before he could do it, some strange light brought me to where you were, and that's how the rest of the day went."

"So you're saying that _you _are the Keeper of Precepts. The one that had full control over what was right and wrong in the ancient digital world." _No wonder he was so strong. This would definitely explain the depression. When was the last time someone told you that you weren't wanted, and gave you proof, and be as happy as a child. This still doesn't explain his sudden eloquent speech. Maybe it was because he is starting to mature. He is definitely taller, has a more muscular body, and not to mention is an ancient digimon. Maybe some things are just finally coming back to him._

"I guess so."

"Well, don't worry. All of us are your friends. We do want you here," Renamon wasn't used to giving encouragement, the words didn't come to her as fast as they usually did," If it wasn't for you, many of us would be spare data, and the humans would all be dead."

Guilmon mulled over the words, then answered," Thanks," as he reverted back to the normal Guilmon.

"Well that was a quick change in persona."

"I do that a lot these days."

Renamon let out a small chuckle. When she turned around, she found that the tamers had been talking to a huge golden dragon for several minutes already. _This isn't good._

"…and that's what I needed to tell you."

Renamon rushed over to where the tamers and dragon were. Once she arrived, the dragon gave her a quizzical look. It was scanning her features up and down, his face reflected a look of remembrance. The dragon then spoke…

"I'm sorry, but you were not her for my lecture. I am Fanglongmon, one of the Digimon Sovereign."

"One of the digimon sovereign? I thought there were only four."

"True, I am the guardian of the central digital world. I am usually kept a secret among digimon. The plane that I rule over creates digimon from scratch, and sends them to different quadrants. This is where the X-Antibody originated, and where the Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts was imprisoned."

"So, have you told them?"

"I did tell them about the escape of the Keeper of Precepts, and his ultimate mission to destroy all digimon to recreate a digital world of order and piece, just as the chaos had done."

Renamon was perplexed by Fanglomgmon's statement. It suddenly hit her when she remembered that Guilmon had told no one, and the voice that told him most likely kept this a secret. He really didn't know that the sweetest digimon in the world was indeed the one he sought to destroy. His theory did have a point though, and it's better to agree with him now, than to have a battle on their hands.

"We said that we'd help defeat it whenever we have sight of it." Rika gave Renamon a reassuring look, that brought a new kind of fear to throttle her heart.

"And I agree," It hurt Renamon to say this (how many times has Renamon been hurt to say something?) but if she wanted to keep Guilmon safe, then she'd have to keep at it.

"I'm glad to see that we have a unanimous decision within the group. We finally have the strength to overcome this new threat. You must find the Zodiark on your own. I am afraid that I am of no help in finding him. The only evidence I have acquired to hopefully lead you to him is that he is one of the few who cannot be affected by the X-Antibody through mere contact with it. I must leave now, this portal does not wish to remain open. Flamedramon, you probably have more information than me, please help them with this…." With that, the sovereign disappeared, and the gang was left standing there bewildered.

"Okay," Takato tried to compensate," so we have to find, and destroy this Zodiark thingy, that wants to destroy the digital world because it doesn't like the way digimon are just killing each other. Can't he just set up an anger management class or something?"

"Gogglehead! This is no time to joke!"

"Well, eh, it's not like this thing has really done anything has it?"

"Well," Renamon was going to put her statement out there, just so they don't ask her anything about it later," it could destroy the digital world any second it wants, to so I agree with the fact that we do have to find it quickly. However, it apparently wants something, since it hasn't destroyed it already."

"Yeah," Henry thought aloud," it wants something, but what."

_Try a loaf of bread!_

"Most likely it's trying to find out what it wants to keep in the digital world. It can't possibly want to delete everything could it?

"Well, you never know. I say we go home and think about this overnight."

"Go home!!! The digital world could be destroyed, and you want us to go home!!!"

"Like you said, it wants something, and I have a feeling it's somewhere on earth. We'll know if anything happens." With that, Henry turned and left towards his house, Terriermon resting neatly on his shoulder.

"Ugh," Rika was getting tired, and was very confused as to what to really do in her situation. It wasn't everyday that you got called to save the digital world. _Just once a month_. Rika gave a slight chuckle at her thoughts. Seriously, goggle head had even reformed the way she thought. Wait, _he _reformed the way _I_ thought. Okay, so she liked him, was it really a sin. He was a nice boy, handsome, and brave. What was not to like. Ryo couldn't compare to this guy. I mean, he did save the world like three, or four times, but he was just too stuck up for his own good. Fame definitely got to his head. Rika just decided to go home like Henry had recommended, it was a very awkward day after all and she just needed to rest and think things over.

"Hey, where am I going to stay? I don't really have a home or a tamer." Flamedramon really didn't want to leave the group of tamers. These were the only humans she knew, and wanted to hopefully find and protect this Zodiark in case they found it.

"Well, your always welcome to stay with Guilmon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Another digimon sleeping with me? that would be great!"

"Guilmon, that sounded so wrong on so many levels."

"Oh why? He's actually pretty attractive."

"Ugh, I give up. Just sleep in Guilmon's hut, I really don't care about what happens there."

"Don't worry. I won't be a burden."

"I trust you won't."

/////Somewhere in the digital world…\\\

"I won't tell you anything," The muffled voice of an Andromon cried out.

"Oh really," came the voice of a dark figure looming in the shadows of the forest. The crunching sounds of leaves being stepped upon had alerted the Andromon that the figure was looming closer. The sound of breathing could be heard, apparently he wore a full-face mask that was made of a strong material. A Royal Knight? No, the figure had revealed itself fully. The full face helmet resembling that of a knight, a narrow slit revealing darkness in its purest form. The torso of this creature was also black, armored to the full extent, in fact his whole appearance was black. He carried a sword that resembled a Medieval longsword, and a shield that carried a strange crest upon it.

"I didn't say that I needed information."

He was right. Andromon had carelessly made the assumption that he wanted information on the Zodiark, the knight hadn't said anything during his whole attack. For all he knew, it could have just been another attacker, but instincts told him he definitely wanted the info.

"Well, I propose you speak, it could spare your life."

"Alright, the Zodiark has been turned into a digimon. The power's been restrained, and is shared with another digimon, but only loosely."

"So you're saying I need to find two digimon, in order to recover the whole of Zodiark's power."

"Yes. You should also look for one of the Holy Knights, I think the Zodiark's taken one of their forms."

"Thanks for the information Andromon. Don't let me find out you told anyone of our meeting alright."

"Huh, you aren't going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not cold-hearted, like the rest of them."

"I see, no one will find out of our meeting, Bergaindramon."

"I trust you." _sort of_.

Bergaindramon spread his wings that he had been begging to let loose. His white angelic wings looked positively beautiful in the moonlight. The moon reminded him of his cause though, as that was where he was supposed to be right now. Bergaindramon took off, leaves scattering at the amount of wind he pushed, and flew toward the moon. It was definitely a strange place to hide. HIDE, it was a disgusting term. How could the once all powerful Black Knights just hide and wait. Ever since the Zodiark was awakened, the Black Knights have been getting some work around here. Mainly, the thought of acquiring the Zodiark and tainting him to their desires would be the most prominent case as to why, but Bergaindramon was still happy that he got time to stretch his wings, and do something. Even if that something was slightly against his nature. He didn't like the whole premise of deleting digimon after they gave you information, or anything like that at all. He just wanted to be part of the group again. After Xexelmon had been lost, the Black Knights have been more fearing, and brutal. If a digimon could delete a Black Knight, then they had the power to likely destroy all of them. The worst part was that Xexelmon had been Bergaindramon's best friend within the organization. He had told him that being kind to a digimon, and staying true to your word would be much better than trying to use fear. It had worked like a charm with the Andromon after all. Now that he was gone, it seemed that the whole organization had gone corrupt. It's more like a group of freelancers who are being given jobs by one source. Each Black Knight had their own way of doing things, they all proved effective. Bergaindramon happened to be the best at gaining information though, as Xexelmon had been. It was sort of depressing, but he would go on with it, for the memory of Xexelmon, the once all powerful Black Knight, now floating stream of data somewhere…

"Stop where you are!" The voice had a commanding tone that could only belong to one digimon.

"WarGreymon X, how nice it is to see you here."

"What treachery have you committed now!?"

"I have committed no treachery, I am simply trying to enjoy a nice flight."

"Hmm. You are a Black Knight, are you not? They are searching for the Zodiark, and if they get their hands on it, this world shall know the true meaning of darkness."

"I know what you mean."

"You've acquired information haven't you. I can sense it, the dried blood of an Andromon. The Andromon that had just been brought back to the digital world."

"I did acquire information. How do you know?"

"That's not important, but I can't let you give this information to your superiors. The world as we know it will end, as it almost did with X."

"I'll get this information back one way or another, even if it means going through you."

"If that is truly what it takes."

**Renaissance Sword! **

Bergaindramon lunged at WarGreymon X, his sword glittering a great array of colors. WarGreymon easily dodged the attack with a quick spin to the left, and countered by slashing at the Knight's back. Bergaindramon turned around, immediately and struck WarGreymon with his sword, the original attack had already faded away. WarGreymon had recovered and was already on Bergaindramon. The claws longer claws that his X form had acquired were quite handy in situations like this. He slashed at the unlucky Bergaindramon again, noting the armor that had torn off. The Black Knight let out a yelp of pain as WarGreymon caught his side, easily cutting through his armor. He wasn't fazed too much by this wound though, and quickly caught WarGreymon in a grapple hold. Bergaindramon's arm (the one he was holding WarGreymon in) started glow. Two cylinders came out of the arm near his elbow, and he started to yell….

**Grapple Hammer!**

The cylinders on Bergaindramon's arm let out of puff of smoke as they rocketed back into their slots. WarGreymon felt the immense pressure forming underneath his chin where Bergaindramon had him, and soon the pain was upon him. The Black Knight let go as the power of his attack sent WarGreymon into the lake that was placed right underneath them.

"That was fun."

A/N: Okay, tell me how this chapter is people. I really need to know if my writing skills are improving, or if I'm truly hopeless. Bergaindramon and Xexelmon are figments of my imagination and are not real, as well as the Black Knights. WarGreymon X was in fact the one from X-Evolution, if you watched it, and will be a major character in this story. Don't think for a minute that I killed him, I mean, Bergaindramon is strong, but he's not one of those "I'm so powerful nothing can stop me" bad guys. He has his limits. I really hope this explains some things, and doesn't leave you totally in the black. If it does, just tell me and I'll fix it. Enough with the writing, and on with the relaxing, ahhh, the relaxing.


	4. The Black Knights Take Action! Sort of

A/N: Okay, so….I really don't know what to say. Oh, I guess I'll just say that I don't own digimon or Final Fantasy.

Black Knights take action! Sort of.

The moon shone through the trees that surrounded the area. It's beautiful face shining through the never ending darkness that was night. The stars were shining brightly, and constellations decided to reveal their faces yet again. Northern star in it's normal direction, and the only difference that could be seen in the sky was but a few wandering stars. Since most satellites were stuck in geosynchronous orbit, they were most likely planes that were flying high above. The weathered and beaten walls of Guilmon's den seemed to reflect the very moon's surface in the night. The sounds of crickets filled the air with a peaceful feeling that would have seemed hypocritical had you been at a certain concert that morning. Only two entities really heard this peaceful sound though. Flamedramon was currently settled in a corner of the shelter, where she could easily see outside. Claustrophobia seemed to be her one and only flaw when it came to life. She couldn't stand being in close spaces, and often wondered how Guilmon could sleep in such a confined hole. Now, she just looked up to the stars and wondered what she should do with the Zodiark. He really would be a great threat to the digital world, especially if he were to turn into Megidramon again. Should she give him to Zhuqiaomon and have him killed? Should she protect him, and save him from both of the sovereign? Maybe the best plan of action would be to give him to WarGreymon X. He would know what to do. Yeah….

"Flamedramon, what are you thinking about?"

Flamedramon jumped from her spot in the floor. She wasn't expecting the digimon to be awake, especially at such a late time like this.

"Uhhh, nothing why?"

"It's because you were looking at the sky for a long, long time."

"Ohh. Uh, really, it's nothing."

"Well. Whenever I see Renamon looking at the sky it's usually because she's thinking about something really hard."

"Well, it really is nothing. You should go back to sleep, it's late."

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to hide anything from us. You've proven that you aren't here to kill us, and that automatically makes you our friend. We like to help people, it's what we do, and I know you're keeping something from us. We barely met you today, but that doesn't make you any less of a friend. I just wanted you to know that."

'What?"

"Yawn I'm sleepy. Night night Flamedramon," Those were his final words before he curled into a ball and fell asleep. His form seemed much more relaxed and tamed. He was so…well….cute when he was like that. It really wasn't everyday that you could say a saurian was cute.

"Well, I guess I'll just take a little ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzz."

With that, Flamedramon was also asleep, and she wandered off into her own world. The dreamscape that surrounded her was far superior than her original home. The fair grasslands, the mountains, the sun shining in her face. Not having a care in the world was her true happiness. All of her burdens, shaken off, and her past forgotten. Those were her dreams, the peaceful dreams of that night. While she was dreaming, a certain figure watched her.

Renamon was currently perched atop a tree. Rika never really cared where she slept, as long as she was close by. The park wasn't too far from the house, in fact, this is actually where she usually slept. She had never really been so close to Guilmon, but she always liked to observe him. It was just a funny habit that she had picked up. It started from a dare of Terriermon's to try and take a loaf of bread from his hut. Not being one to put down a dare, Renamon decided to perch on this exact tree, and wait for the virus type to go to sleep. Little did she know that Guilmon was a bread eating machine, and didn't so much as leave a crumb behind. The mission was unsuccessful, but she decided to just keep an eye on him, just in case he spotted a digimon (his senses were always more acute) nearby. She just decided that it would be nice to sleep near another digimon that wouldn't try to kill her if it spotted her, so Renamon made it her usual rest spot. She didn't know why Guilmon didn't sense her, but she never really cared. It was just very peaceful to see his sleeping form lying only meters away from her spot. Now, she was spying on a new form though, the Flamedramon that was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and chest heaving slowly up and down.

_What is her purpose here?_

_**To tell you the truth, I have no idea.**_

_Why are you here again?_

_**You don't like me?**_

_Not really._

_**Oh, well I'm just here to help you think. 'Tis all.**_

_Well, could you actually help me for once, and not just confuse me even more._

_**But I enjoy putting you in awkward positions. Gives him more of an opportunity to see your good side.**_

_Him?_

_**Of course you know who I'm talking about, Guilmon.**_

_Why do you always insist that I'm infatuated with him?_

_**Because you are.**_

_Ahh, that could help._

_**So I speak the truth when I say, he loves you.**_

_How could you make such an assumption?_

_**I can make such an assumption because he has given you a gift that he has never given anyone else.**_

_Hmmm?_

_**The fruit of your loom.**_

_WHAT!!!_

_**Just kidding. Not too far off though.**_

_Could you just tell me?_

_**No, you cannot know now, but he truly does love you. You can tell by the way he talks to you.**_

_Umm. I'm grateful?_

_**You'll be even more grateful later, now, I leave you.**_

_Wait!_

Renamon's mind was relieved of Eva's presence, but she wanted to know more. She wanted to know how Eva had gained the knowledge of Guilmon's love for her. Was it the truth? Or was it an odd assumption? What was this gift that Guilmon had given her? She had so many questions in her mind, but alas, none of them could be answered for now. No, now she could only bask in the new warmth that she felt surrounding her body. The thought of being loved, romantically, was truly the most pleasurable experience she ever had. The beaming warmth covered her senses and she wore a deep blush on her cheeks. Then she felt the falling sensation, it was absolutely wonderful. At least until she hit the ground. Then it was kind of painful. Oh, well.

"Renamon! What are you doing here?" The once sleeping form of Flamedramon was already up and trying to aid the flustered Renamon. Guilmon was soon up and walking slowly towards the two women.

"Renamon, I can't believe you finally fell! Where's my camera?"

"So you did always notice me. I really thought that I had surpassed your nose."

"Oh, how wrong you were."

"Wow Guilmon, I can't believe that you know correct English?"

"Just one of my moments….and….moment gone."

"Okay, that was weird."

"Yeah, it's like I'm Renamon, then I'm me again."

"Umm, you're me?"

"He means to say that he has a moment of great intelligence, and then it leaves him."

"Wow, why can't it just be the other way around?"

"Because then he would be Henry."

"Ahh, I see."

"Okay, can we just all go back to sleep."

"Ugh, Yeah. We have nothing better to do."

"Alright, night night Renamon."

"Night night, Guilmon."

"Umm, Night night the two of you."

/////Somewhere in the Digital World\\\

"Okay, I see. So the information that you've gotten was useful after all." A dark figure that resembled a Black Wolf said, a disgusted look on his face. The wolf was bipedal, but not a WereGarurumon. Far from it. This digimon had a pure black pelt, his metallic silver mane giving contrast to the darkness. His paws were covered with plates that were much sharper than his average claws. His legs covered with two long plates of armor, one for his thigh and the other for his calf. The torso area had a piece of armor that showed his thin physique and vicious muscles. Arms covered with black plates, making them look almost purely mechanical. His head only had a small helmet that covered the top portion of his face, the eyes were covered in a glowing blue glass. He was apparently the leader, though his strength wouldn't have proven it. The truth was, that he was the leader because no one else wanted to be. Everyone would have split, but he kept it all together. Unlike the others though, he had been touched by the darkness. His leadership skills were never really good, but after the darkness came to him, he had unbelievable powers and skills that were locked deep within. With this, came the sacrifice of watching himself give orders and mistreat the others, while he was stuck within this body. It was truly horrible having to watch yourself mistreat your best friends, but it was the price for accepting. Now, his alter ego was taking in the information that Bergaindramon had recovered. The true leader was hoping that this keeper of precepts could hopefully find a way to fight his alter ego. The Zodiark was a digimon (actually two) that could hopefully think. If Bergaindramon were smart, he'd know Xexelmon would have wanted him to help destroy the leader of the Black Knights, and hopefully team up with the Zodiark. Yes, he would definitely do that. With the little influence that he had against his alter ego, he commanded the alternate being to say…

"Bergaindramon. I will send you to the real world to hopefully find this Zodiark. If you do, destroy him, and load his data." It was a bit too forced, and the last part he didn't mean to say. Again he had little influence over his alter ego, and it really drained him when he did. It was good enough though, Bergaindramon would definitely find this all out before it was too late.

"As you wish, ArmorFenriramon." With that, Bergaindramon spread his angelic wings, soared into the open space of the chamber, and flew out, into the moonlit night. It was always a grand site to see the Black Knight take flight. Unlike the royal knights, they had an actual castle. True, it wasn't well kept, but it was more than worth it. The sight of raw data didn't blind them, instead, they got to view the beautiful complexity of graphic design. The stones that were on the walls had every millimeter bump-mapped to perfection. Much more peaceful than different colors of streaming data floating towards your face. The castle was in no way lonely. Though the Black Knights remain hidden, the residents of the moon usually guard the castle, and feed them important information. In return, there are grand decorations, and feasts are held often. It was usually Bergaindramon and Xexelmon who had held the feasts though. ArmorFenriramon disliked the residents of the moon, or at least his alter ego did. That's why the leader of the Black Knights was never really noticed. Hell, people used to think that Xexelmon and Bergaindramon were the leaders. At least until Xexelmon was killed, then ArmorFenriramon had to take a stand. Now that he was noticed, people didn't come to the castle so often. The once lively halls started to die down, and what used to be the most visited room of the entire palace had gone completely dead. This room was, of course, the concert hall. The color and life had been almost completely drained after Xexelmon's death. The seats had cobwebs, that could have been mistaken for protective sheets. The once beautifully lit stage, was now torn and gutted by the ever so powerful force of time. Even in a different dimension, time had the most power of all. In the stands, various instruments could be seen sitting next to their selected chairs, where there should have been various types of digimon tuning up before a performance. A single violin stood amongst the crowd. It, unlike the others, had color and life flowing from it. This was because, it was Bergaindramon's. He often played the instrument when he saw comets passing by. It was his favorite sight to see. Ifrimon, another Black Knight, hasn't played his flute since the last performance they had ever had. ArmorFenriramon was afraid that he too had been touched by the evil force that had taken over him. Ifrimon had been willing to do everything that his alter ego demanded, without so much as a word. As with the instruments, a trumpet that was usually played by a Zaleramon (tainted mode) was sometimes played, but not often. The leader himself, hadn't played the cello since he had been tainted by the dark force. The most eye-swelling remnant there though, was indeed the concert grand piano that had once been played by Xexelmon. It had been closed as to keep any offending textures away from it, and had but a single rose, from Sunrimon, upon its surface….

Bergaindramon was currently flying over the lake where he had confronted WarGreymon X. He enjoyed the light breeze that slightly ruffled the feathers on his beautiful angelic wings. His nonexistent gaze found itself looking down, onto the lake, his reflection coursing ever so smoothly across the water. The sight of the moon still brought peace to him, though it was probably the place of the greatest pain. The moon had always fascinated him in the sense that it was always there. During the night, in the endless sea of stars, it was there for him. To comfort him in these times of need. To be alone was the greatest pleasure. Here, he could speak to his inner self, and find the true calm of night. The only calm he could ever feel. Still flying slowly miles above the water, he decided to descend towards it. His reflection becoming even clearer to him as he slowed his pace. A trip to the real world, how would he hold up there? The calm of the night, and watchful eye of the moon answered his question for him.

_You will have great success, as long as you surpass the darkness in your heart. _It seemed to say. "The darkness in your heart," what did it mean by that? Bergaindramon, himself, was not affected by his tainted form. Only ArmorFenriramon and Ifrimon had darkness in their hearts. Ugh, of course. He was taking information from nature, it might not have been meant for him. For all he knew he could have just overheard it talking to somebody else. Wait, now he was definitely going insane. Oh, well, it could have a greater meaning sometime later. Better to remember these things than to forget them when you need em anyway. So again, Bergaindramon was headed towards "the ring" as it had been labeled. The ring was a window to the real world that opened up to certain digimon that were chosen. Of course, like the Royal Knights, the Black Knights were given powers to tamper with this force, and allow them to exit any time they wish. It was fairly easy to go to the real world, actually doing something there would be the hard part. The lands weren't as open as they were here, meaning that he would have to remain in the shadows for some time. Maybe he could create a base of operations or something. He didn't know what to do. Unlike the other digimon that used the ring, he was on a reconnaissance mission. Oh well, he would just have to make due with what he had.

A couple minutes (and bathroom stops) later, Bergaindramon arrived at the ring. He was lucky, there were no digimon wandering around this place. Just perfect, oh, and the gate was already starting to open. _Great job Bergaindramon _The Black Knight stated to himself. As the dimensional portal opened, he put a hand into the portal, making sure it wasn't false. Once realized this was the true portal, he traveled through, to a world he had no knowledge about….

/////In the Real World\\\

Two figures fell out, into the fog. The mist that surrounded them was slowly fading. Blood was flowing freely from the short figure's right arm. If you looked even closer, you could see the patch covering a wound that had been inflicted not-too-long ago. This figure, despite the wounds, had a pleasant exressions on his face. His smile could have brought light to the dark alley that they had been spawned in.

"We're….home." The injured figure said, still with a large smile plastered across his face. He attempted to get up, but wounds on his legs wouldn't let him. The second figure immediately rushed to his aid.

"You really shouldn't move. You're too injured."

"I know, but we're home. Finally home!" The injured figure kissed the other, making the silhouette turn red.

"Edel, w-why did y-you do that?"

"Because I mean it. Just feel the fresh air BlackRenamon. The 'real' air."

"It does feel nice."

"And thusly I shall do it again," with that, Edel kissed his digimon again, this time on the lips. He expected just to feel the fur around her mouth, but was surprised to find her return the kiss, and with a passion. There was tongue and…wait Wha?

And the Dream ended….

However, the very real Edel, awoke to find himself kissing the very real BlackRenamon, who was in a very real state of sleep. What could she possibly be dreaming? Just, AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

Edel screamed and rolled off the bed. He hit the floor with a pretty loud thud, crash, gurgling sound, "owww" and "Hey! We're tryin' to sleep down 'ere!"

"Edel, what is it?" BlackRenamon awoke gently, pondering the strange taste in her mouth.

"I've been violated by a digimon."

"You can say that again."

"WHAT?!"

"Nevermind."

A/N: Yeah, I know that was really weird, but there's more than one reason that I did the ending the way I did. As for the chapter, This is kinda more for information on the whole Black Knights gang. There's only five of them Bergaindramon, Xexelmon, Ifrimon, Zaleramon, and ArmorFenriramon (All of them Final Fantasy references, just guess what they're to. Some are harder than others.) Oh, and if you're in to Final Fantasy VII and have seen Digimon Frontier, Sephiroth and Sephiramon are indeed related. For those of you who've seen Evangalion the Tree of Life (weird graph-like thingy that was made from Eva 1 in the last movie) should be familiar. One of the circles of the Tree Of Life is called a Sephirot. The plural form of this word, is therefore, Sephiroth. The Tree of Life was supposed to be a sort of instruction manual on becoming a god, which is exactly what Sephiroth was trying to do. I don't go so far into Sephiramon, but I'm guessing since he is one of the three celestials, the name definitely refers to this. Either that, or the character designer really liked Final Fantasy. Another relation digimon could have to Final Fantasy would be the change in cast and characters in Tamers and so forth. Although I highly doubt, you never know. And I'm done rambling, I'm sorry if you didn't understand the author's note, but I just needed to say some things.

Thank you for visiting the realm of the Black Knight. Please come again and leave comments in the blue box.


	5. A New Genesis, VELES Unveiled

A/N: Yay, a new chapter! Oh, and welcome back to the realm of the Black Knight. Just ignore the burning cars, the random gunshots, and try not to get hit by the drunk Angemon, and you'll be fine. Sorry if I do some weird stuff in this chapter, but I'm feeling a little down right now. I really have to thank Eric Sellers and ofdarknessandchaos for reviewing my stories. You've helped me more than you know. However (turns corner as bullet hits the wall) I need to get this story underway. Enjoy….

**A New Genesis, VELES Unveiled!**

Bergaindramon was currently gliding through 'the ring' and trying to enter the real world. As he flew at neck breaking speeds, windows decorated in a blue glow surrounded him. They weren't very large, but if you had great perception, you could see the area that the window led to. Bergaindramon was looking for a dark alleyway, possibly the sewers if he had any luck. After around 3 seconds of floating, he found a perfect window for him to land. It was apparently a large and lanky sewer system that seemed large enough to hold a whole city in there. Bergaindramon tilted his wings to form a slight warp that should have been enough to put him in the window. However, his trip was made all the more sudden when a Goblimon decided to crash into him. The Black Knight was somewhat surprised that a rookie had pushed him so hard. Maybe he had been traveling longer than him, but something was off. Usually portals to the real world were a one way. What was going on? The Black Knight and hideous rookie rocketed towards the floor and hit the ground with incredible force. Bergaindramon immediately held his wings out to hopefully lessen his fall, but to no avail. You could hear metal and stone hit each other as the two digimon landed in the large sewer. The goblimon seemed to be knocked out, but was still alive. Bergaindramon tried to get up, but noticed that he couldn't. He looked down at his legs and found the shock of his life. Where there should have been feet, his legs became thinner and thinner until they stopped at a fine point. As the Black Knight's vision came back, he noticed that from the knee down, he had a continuous piece of armor. To top that off, they seemed to be inverted, imitating the leg of a dog. His armor was still black, but it was a completely different model. It seemed more, mechanical. Something else was getting to him though. He didn't have wings anymore, but he noticed several curiously shaped objects lying on the floor near him.

_I must have had a mode change while I was flying. I probably never noticed it since I was to concentrated on finding the right window. Wait! I remember someone saying that I might change into a flight mode sooner or later since that seemed to be what I did the most. What did he say? Oh yeah, concentrate on flying and remember you must concentrate on the thought of where you want to go since flying will replace the act of walking. If your mind wanders, you will inevitably lose concentration or go in the complete wrong direction. Ok, so just concentrate. _

"I want to fly," Bergaindramon spoke out as he tried to concentrate. Suddenly, veins of red seemed to light up on his entire body. The lines of glowing neon were in linear patterns all over his body, and seemed to be feeding him energy. Once the light had reached his helmet, his eyes flashed a bright red. The objects that had been lying on the floor were now attracted to him, and formed a wing-like formation behind him. Bergaindramon felt his body rise as he willed himself to get up. Within a moment's notice, Bergaindramon flight mode had assumed a noble pose as he levitated, arms crossed, his dragon-like visor atop his head, with the eyes shining a glowing red. He took one last look at the goblimon before flying into a different branch of the sewer, hoping to find an exit.

_Damnit, I didn't think I would change form. Now I have to hide down here and--hey._

Bergaindramon stopped almost instantly, and after thinking that it would defeat the purpose to sue himself for whiplash, picked up the crumpled object on the floor.

_**Map to Shinjuku, You are Here , **__this will be useful._

6:45 A.M. Shinjuku apartment building 667

"Why do I always get myself in these situations?" Edel was currently rummaging through his briefcase to find a piece of sheet music. He was supposed to check in with some guy named Shinji and give him the sheet music for Bach's Cello Suite No. 1, but the sheet music seemed to be playing a game of hide and seek that was really starting to get him frustrated. His prayers were answered, in a way, when he heard BlackRenamon humming a very familiar tune. Edel turned to her direction to see that she had the sheet music in her hand, and was currently reading over it.

"Damn, I never knew you had perfect pitch."

"I don't. I heard you play this on the piano last night, but it says cello right here." BlackRenamon pointed to the title of the sheet music with an accusing finger.

"Well, uh, I just like the way it sounds?" Edel put up an answer that turned into more of a question, asking if it was a good enough excuse . Edel had taught BlackRenamon that pieces were almost always made with specific instruments in mind, and therefore, only those instruments should be used when playing said piece. The thing he failed to mention to her was that almost every song was composed on the piano, since you could play the notes fairly easily and arrange backup with your other hand.. Just as BlackRenamon was about to say something, his D-Ark started to react strangely.

"Hey, rouge digimon in the area!"

_Weird, I've got two readings, but ….never mind_

"BlackRenamon, I think we can handle this rookie by ourselves."

BlackRenamon leapt out of the spot on the window, and landed next to Edel, "Let the others get their beauty sleep."

With that, the duo ran out of the apartment and some would say that they heard a large crash and some fairly foul cursed before they spotted a black blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop. BlackRenamon was holding Edel, who was used to the strange feeling you got when you bent the space time continuum. The vulpine stopped a fair distance from a large tunnel that seemed to go on for eternity. As she let Edel down, she noted that the place seemed to match the description of what appeared to be "extra-terrestrial activity" in Japan.

"This is the place, sure looks creepy to me." Edel wasn't kidding either, BlackRenamon could feel the fur on the back of her neck stand up at the mere thought of entering the dark void that could lead to a much stronger dormant digimon. This assumption was based on the fact that there had been actual readings coming from this tunnel in the "extra-terrestrial activity" shows she watched. Thus making her believe that there was probably a very strong digimon that lay dormant inside. Though the actual occurrence was due to the fact that "The Ring" was there, only the major clans of the central digital world knew about it, therefore excluding poor BlackRenamon and the other Tamers' digimon. However, back on subject….

"We should get in and get out. I really have a bad feeling about this place." BlackRenamon started to feel a little disheveled at the fact that her tamer showed terror. It was true that Edel always openly confessed that he was scared of something, however, it was frightening to actually see terror and dread in his eyes. The strange thing was that, though she didn't know why, she actually felt a strange sensation overcoming her. She couldn't quite get it yet. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. This resonance also seemed to unarm her will to fight. She was….nervous, yeah that was it, she was nervous.

"I share your same concern. This is definitely someplace that sparked either fear in our hearts, yet I also feel some sort of excitement."

"Let's just go and get this over with," Edel was unconsciously crushing his D-Ark in his iron grip. Instinctively, Edel pulled out his right hand and stared at his watch. First, he was wearing his watch on his right hand because he was, indeed, left handed, thus having the heavy mechanism on his left would be a detriment to his handwriting. Second­, he was looking at his watch because it was a habit that he confided in whenever he was nervous about certain things. Even though the watch was only able to give him the time and the date, the calm ticking of the second hand and the cool black plate of the watch set his mind at ease, and answered almost all of the questions given to him. Edel and BlackRenamon proceeded forth, Edel still favoring his watch, and walked into the dark tunnel. Once he saw the glowing digits of his watch glowing brighter, he looked up, hoping to let his eyes settle to the darkness. Edel instinctively put his hand on blackRenamon's shoulder since she had the far superior nocturnal vision. Cool neon green eyes scanned the various tunnels and found a nexus that lead to an open area. BlackRenamon tapped her partner's shoulder and motioned towards the large opening. Sure enough, the compass pointed towards there, and they both got a strange feeling. Edel noted that there was only one, slightly small, symbol on the compass, easing her nerves slightly. Unbeknown to him, to second symbol had gone "out of range" so to speak.

As the duo entered the clearing, a wild howl, followed by random crunching noised, reverberated throughout the confines of the steel walls. Low guttural growls emanated from a dark figure appearing from the shadows. The small olive form holding a club proved to be an average sized Ogremon, that appeared to be suffering from mental retardation. A thin line of drool could be seen flowing down his snout, and his eyes seemed distant. The club was lifted only centimeters from the ground, and it was tensing its muscles in order to prepare to defend itself. The reason for all of this is because, when the goblimon had hit Bergaindramon, it had horridly dismantled his brain. I don't know all the technical terms, but he had lost all though processes and was left with animal instinct. This was why he had decided to lunge at BlackRenamon so suddenly, it was just trying to eliminate a possible threat to its life.

BlackRenamon was not about to let this little digimon get the upper hand, and merely rolled out of the way. As the Goblimon's club hit the back wall, BalckRenamon placed herself directly behind him, and gave a roundhouse kick that would put Bruce Lee to shame.

"UGGGGGUGGGG," were the only sounds produced by the injured Goblimon, speech impared because of his mental collapse.

"He gives a new meaning to choking on air," Edel said to try and lighten the mood. The plane was huge and corroding. The smell of dried blood made the place less bearable.

"But why did it smell like blood?" Edel thought to himself before the sound of the Goblimon's hard landing on the adjacent wall.

_This guy seems like a bundled mess, relying on his animal instincts even more than usual for a Goblimon. I wonder what hit him so hard that most of his Digital cerebrum collapsed. _

"ARGGGGH!" The Goblimon cried as he swung his club, desperately trying to connect with the dark-furred vixen. His efforts were fruitless, BlackRenamon merely sent her weight to one foot and kicked the club back into the Goblimon's face. Edel flinched at the sound of a large crack, and the sudden sound of a collapsed animal. Thankfully, the gruesome image of a Goblimon with his skull cracked open did not stay for long as his data started to dissipate and evidently vanished. The vulpine was quick to absorb the data of the fallen beast.

"Ugh, this place now reeks of blood, do we still need to inspect, Edel?" BlackRenamon could not sense any other digimon around and was near the point of gagging from the stench of the crimson elixir. She hadn't actually meant to do that, and the small gash on her right leg, which she had accumulated through the contact with the club, was starting to bleed. GOD DID IT HURT! She was only supposed to kick him in the face, but the vulpine found an instant kill tactic and used it. She would probably be limping all the way home, but the smell led her to think she could bear the pain.

"Yeah, I guess we can leave now. My D-Ark doesn't detect any more digimon….are you sure you're gonna be alright with that leg, it looks bad."

"I'll be fine, it isn't as bad as it looks."

"If you're sure, then let's start moving."

10:00 A.M. Matsuki Bakery, Takato's Room.

Takato had barely woken up, thanking whatever higher source there was out there that he was on vacation. His relaxed form lay, sprawled out on the bed, his red eyes staring at the ceiling with a dazed look. His fingers gently writhed as he tried to get up in a tired haze. His back formed an awkward slouch as he tried to stop his hand from shaking.

"It's just gonna be one of those days," Takato thought to himself as he got up from his bed and started changing. His clothes consisted of a black,purple, and neon green T-shirt, some baggy black pants, and black-white skater shoes. Adolescence was partly to blame for this new style. However, it didn't even touch upon his goggles, which were the same, but looked slightly smaller on the now teenage tamer's head. His hair was still the same sloppy mess, but it looked less annoying and gave him a more relaxed look which fitted his personality much better than spiking it like other kids his age do. Once Takato had tied the last lace on his shoes and pulled his pants over them, he made his way downstairs, greeting his mother and father along the way.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm going down to the park to meet with the gang." Takato wisely waited for the reply though his adolescent mind kept making him think that it was unnecessary for permission.

"Alright honey, just be careful out there, you never know what could happen." To Takato, this sounded odd. He had a saurian friend who wouldn't leave his side even after he was six feet under.

"I will," Takato reassured, a piece of bread in his mouth," I've got Guilmon with me."

At that last statement, Takato ran off to try and catch up with everyone else who were probably already waiting for him.

10:25 A.M. Shinjuku Park, Guilmon's shed

"Hmmm, wonder when he'll be here." Henry stared down at his watch, leaning against a random tree next to the age old shed. Wearing an olive shirt and some brown pants similar to the ones he wore during the whole D-Reaper incident. His eyes wandered to the form of Juri directly adjacent to his current position. He then scanned and looked at Flamedramon, Renamon, and Guilmon speaking about something quite grimly in fact. Rika still wasn't here, and wondering as to why Renamon was here at this time, he was going to come up and ask her.

"Uh, Renamon…." He had come up to Renamon and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, where her expression changed from grim to emotionless.

"Yes, what is it Henry?"

"I just wanted to ask why you were here before Rika was."

"Oh," Renamon hunched her shoulders, hoping the fur covered a slight blush that appeared on her face," I just like to sleep near this shed, it's always been a favorite spot of mineandwellIjustwantedtobeclosetoGuilmonjustincaseofanemergencyyaknow."

"Renamon," Henry chuckled slightly," I never would have thought that you were one to mumble."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I said that I just wanted to make sure that I had a good breeze and would not easily be seen, so I usually escape to this tree."

"Which happens to be almost directly in front of the stairs, where people come to play in the shed," Henry internally knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth and decided to point out the obvious on this one. It was funny to see Renamon the "Ice-Queen's" digimon blushing and mumbling.

"Oh right," Renamon hid herself in her fur until half her eyes were covered.

As if to save Renamon, Guilmon came up and told Henry that she was here because she wanted bread. Hey, it wasn't the most plausible excuse, but it was the best one so far. Guilmon coming up with a better cover story than Renamon, there was irony in there somewhere.

"Riiiiiight, I'll leave you two love-mon's alone for now, I have to wait for Takato and Rika to get here and see what we're gonna do about the whole "Zodiark" ordeal.

"Okie dokie," Guilmon said with a smile. Henry turned around slowly, also smiling, and went to converse with Juri.

"You look pretty when you blush," Guilmon stated flatly, only causing Renamon's blush to deepen, she actually started to sweat.

"Why thank you," were the only words that escaped Renamon's mouth.

"I'd say you two were in love, if I didn't see you randomly punch Guilmon yesterday." Flamedramon joined the conversation on a rather playful note, noting that the vixen's golden fur was started to turn a light hue of orange.

Renamon laughed a little when she saw Guilmon rub his stomach. It truly was something that she could look upon in the future and just laugh at.

"Hey, Flamedramon," Henry was calling her, probably just trying to make small talk.

The blue draco jerked her head around and acknowledged Henry." Yes?" was her simply reply

"I just wanted to ask why you're a female, or feminine, while the one in the television show was male, or masculine?"

"Well, you see," the digimon had a hard time about having to tell this to a human, since it was considered natural knowledge in the digital world." You've seen that unlike the series, there is no primary village right."

"Well, yeah," Henry had an idea where this was going, but he just wanted to be sure about the hole circumstance.

"The truth is, that there are, like humans, genders in our digital world." She started to blush a little at her next statement. "Therefore, we do reproduce in the same form as you humans do."

Henry visibly shifted his position, not being very comfortable with the discussion anymore, but he still gave acknowledgement to her statement. "Oh, thanks."

Guilmon chose this time to come up and just put his statement out there. "What's 'reproduce' mean?"

11:05 A.M. Shinjuku Park, entrance

Takato continued to run as fast as he could, he had met up with Rika along the way, and they were both running full force towards the shed.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" were the only words that escaped his mouth, as the rest of his body was solely focused on running.

"Yeah, we know that Gogglehead, let's just get there in time." Rika called from the front. She had her hair down (knowing she wouldn't make it in time if she tried to spike it up) and a different shirt that was black, green, and red. She also wore black jeans that fit tightly around her legs that covered some of her usual red sneakers.

As the pair jetted up the stairs that led to where the others were, Henry took notice, and walked, calmly, towards the other end to greet the others. When they finally arrived, Henry looked on and smirked.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't interrupt anything."

11:00 A.M. Los Angeles, California, United States of America; VELES building.

"But sir," a deep voice broke the silence," I don't think that it would be wise if we decided to start the operation now."

"I agree," another voice, with a thick Russian accent broke in," we do not have sufficient funds to deploy the Zorya at this time."

"Not to mention it would deeply anger the Japanese government." This voice would probably have sounded familiar to most of you. Though, it was probably the weakest within the whole council.

"It shouldn't anger the Japanese government since that is where they are needed." This voice had a strange, apparently deep but not accented voice.

"But," interjected the familiar voice," if the JSSDF finds out that we're shipping three Zorya through their transports, they will probably destroy them, or steal them for personal gain."

"And that is why you, Mr. Yamaki, will see to it personally that the Zorya arrive there in time, and unscathed."

"Uhh…..right sir." Yamaki let out a tired sigh. He was usually the 'intimidating one' when it came to things in Japan, but here, he was the feeblest and easiest to manipulate. _Damn, how am I supposed to cover for three huge robots._

"Yamaki, the Sorya are being loaded as we speak, now all you need to do is come up with an alibi that will win over the JSSDF forces. A sum of six million dollars is being transferred into your account. You didn't think we'd ask something like this from you without proper contemplation did you."

"Umm, thanks sir."

11:05 A.M. Los Angeles Loading Docks

"Departure to JSSDF loading docks will leave shortly" The feminine voice called over the loudspeaker.

In the darkness of one of the crated, a sharp angular eye flickered…..

A/N: Sorry if it seems like a weird new intro, but I just wanted to speculate that this story is going to go into a whole different direction than it originally was. After watching Evangelion, Gundam Wing, and playing a whole bunch of Armored Core 4, I decided to put my own mechs, or the Zorya. Sorry for the long update, but I just really tried to get inspiration for this fic, since I really want this to not be stuck in 'The Worst of the Worst' category, but let's just see how it ends up now.


End file.
